Singing in the Shower
by Kontradiction
Summary: Duo has an amazing knack for kicking people out of the shower, but he gets what he deserves. I love Duo so you can guarantee it'll be sumthing good.
1. Default Chapter

Singing in the Shower  
  
A Gundam Wing Fanfic  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. No pocky, no Gundam Wing, and no Dragon Ball Z  
  
Notes: 3+4, 1+5 hints, Naked G-boys, Shouen-ai hints  
  
1 Duo slung a towel over his shoulder, and one around his waist, and walkeowards the only the only bathroom in the whole safehouse. Now how to gehe others out. If it was Quatre and Trowa showering together he'd btuffed, but either Wufei or Heero should be easy enough to deal with. Hot to the door and raised his hand to knock, but froze when he heard oft baritone singing "Beauty and the Beast." Duo sighed, "Damnit. Quatre."  
He was impossible to get out of the bathroom. He knocked anyway, he coulsk when the boy was going to get out.  
  
2 The singing stopped abruptly. Heero's rough voice floated out, "What dou want?" Duo didn't ask his first question (Is Quatre in there with you?)  
But said instead, "Er, Heero, I think there's something wrong with youaptop, it's flashing and it says 'New Message'" The bathroom door walung open and Heero raced out of the bathroom, naked as the day he waorn, "A new mission!" He said, as he raced down the hall. Duo watched  
Heero's bouncing posterior with interest. How could spandex possibly hide ackside this sexy. He stepped in the bathroom and shut the door, hanginis towel. Quatre wasn't in there. It had been Heero singing. "Shit!" Duuttered, "Who would have guessed that!"  
  
Duo locked the door and turned the water on. Steaming hot, just the way hiked it. He hung his second towel up besides his first and grinned at  
Heero's flower embroidered towel. Maybe he could "borrow" that. He had ot of "borrowed" items from Heero, almost a stash really.  
  
As he stepped in the shower he heard a loud knocking on the door. "Yeah?"  
He asked. Heero's voice was almost angry, "There was no new message Duo.  
What are you doing in there?" Duo tried not to sound smug.  
  
"Washing my hair. Did you need the bathroom or something? I thought yoere finished." He leant down and screwed the lid onto Heero's 2 in 1  
shampoo and conditioner. Duo heard the sound of Heero's retreatinootsteps and allowed himself a triumphant grin.  
  
~~~  
  
Heero stopped Wufei as the boy walked down the hall towards the bathroom.  
"Duo just got in. He's washing his hair." Wufei nodded to Heero, "Thank Yoor the information Yuy." He said before turning and walking back the wae'd come. Heero pushed open the door to his room and stepped in. Ieflected really badly on him that he'd fallen for Duo's tricks every time,  
but he couldn't afford to miss a mission. He towelled his hair dry. One ohese days he really had to wash it properly. Maybe if he managed to trick  
Duo.or if he showered with someone, he mused on the idea. He'd have to ask  
Wufei later. At least the other boy would understand it was purely arrangement for mutual benefit. He sat down on his seat and opened up ame of Hearts on his computer. Duo was going to be a long time in thhower, and Heero still hadn't brushed his teeth.  
  
~ The next day ~  
  
Wufei slammed the door shut behind him and locked it with a sigh of relief,  
he had beat the braided baka to the bathroom. He headed over to the batnd pushed the plug into place. He began to fill it with water, squeezinn a generous amount of pink strawberry scented bubble bath. He let hilothes slide to the floor, and stepped into the bath. "Ah," he sighed ielight, sinking down into the mass of frothy pink bubbles. He was glad thther boys had yet to find out about his occasional bubble baths. He knew  
Quatre bathed occasionally, when he wasn't showering with.Trowa. Wufelipped down until his ears was just below water level and began to sing 'I  
feel like a woman' softly as he soaked his exhausted muscles.  
  
~~~  
  
Duo grinned, "Time for his evening shower, and the wonderful ritual oicking either Heero or Wufei out of the bathroom, he grabbed his towel antarted to walk out of the room when he remembered yesterdays impromptoncert. He backtracked to his desk and armed himself with a tape recorder.  
He stopped by the door as quietly as he could, and listened. He heard oice singing and he smiled. He turned the recorder on, and placed it ohe ground. He waited till he had over a minute of recording and thenocked on the door, "Yo He-chan, you gonna be out soon, cos-" The singinrailed off and Duo heard the sound of splashing water. Heero was in thath. Then a gruff voice assaulted him, "Maxwell I am not Yuy. What do yoant?"  
  
"Wuffie?" Duo said, "You're in the bathroom?"  
  
"Yes" Wufei told him, "And the name is Wu-FEI"  
  
Duo's eyes widened, "I just thought you might like to know that." Duo trieo think of a good way to get him out of the shower, "Trowa and Quatre weralking about joining whoever was in the bathroom in the bath." There wan outraged cry, and Duo heard the sound of a lot of water disappearinown the drain. The door to the bathroom opened and a dripping Wufei pusheast him wrapped in a towel. "I have to go.meditate. Tell Quatre and Trowa  
I'm sorry I couldn't be in there." Duo beamed the moment Wufei's doorashed behind him. God he was good.  
  
Heero knocked on the boys door, then turned the knob and walked in. Wufeat in a lotus position, his eyes closed, and a few strands of wispy haiickling his eyes. He reached up and tucked the tress of hair behind hiar and opened his eyes, "Can I help you, Yuy?" He asked, lookinxceedingly annoyed at the distraction. Heero nodded, "It's about Duo.  
Something needs to be done. I thought you might like to help me teach him esson." Wufei considered his black eyes thoughtful,  
  
"For once you are correct Yuy. Justice will be served."  
  
Heero sat down on Wufeis bed. "So, how do we set about serving justice?"  
The black haired boy asked. Heero's lips twitched,  
  
"That's easy." He met Wufei's eyes, and proceeded to tell him, in greaetail the plan he had thought up to get their revenge on Duo.  
  
~ 5 days later ~  
  
Duo walked down the hall towards the bathroom. For what had to be the firsime since they'd come to the safe house it was free. Duo whooped witelight. He skidded into the bathroom, and slammed the door behind him,  
locking it with a satisfied smirk. He tossed his clothes into a messy piln the floor, and dropped his towel on top of them, then he turned on thater and stepped into the shower.  
  
~~~  
  
Talented fingers jiggled the wire in the lock of the bathroom door, as  
Heero tried to unlock the door to allow Trowa and Quatre to use thathroom. Quatre smiled sunnily, "Thank you Heero. We'd hate to be late."  
  
Heero met Wufei's gaze and chuckled, "We're always happy to help." Trowaised an eyebrow at the exchange, but unsurprisingly didn't comment. Thoor swung open and Quatre and Trowa walked into the steam filled room.  
Both boys shrugged off their robes and then hung their towels. Wufei stol moment to take the clothes and towels of all 3 boys and retreated out ohe bathroom. Heero pulled the door closed and jammed a chair under thnob. Wufei slumped down against the wall opposite the door and grinned at  
Heero. "Perhaps your idea was a good one Yuy." Heero made no reply, buook a seat next to Wufei, so that he too could watch the show.  
  
~~~  
  
Quatre twitched the curtain across. Duo stood in my shower humming off-kender his breath as he scrubbed shampoo into his hair. He opened his eyend met Quatres. He leapt backwards covering his groin. "Shit! Quatre! Whare you doing here?"  
  
Trowa peered over Quatre's shoulder. "We need to shower Duo. You don't minf we join you do you?" Both boys crowded into the shower.  
  
Duo leapt out of the shower with a cry of dismay, "I.ah.I'm done!" Htared around the room desperate for a towel. Nothing. Not even a pair olothes. He tried the door handle: jammed. "Heero! Let me out. It'reezing!" From the shower he could hear a strange slapping sound followey Quatres voice. "I don't think he's there Duo" the boy told him, "He and  
Wufei plotted to get us in here. They were giggling. I think they harivate plans of their own." Duo eeped.  
  
"H-heero! Th-this I-I-isn't f-f-funny, I'm f-f-freezing."  
  
"It's nice and warm in here Duo." Quatre called out to him.  
  
"Ah.n-n-no thanks Q-Q-man. I-I-I'll be r-right." Duo called throughattering teeth.  
  
"Right that's it. I'm not having you catch pneumonia just because of somomophobic fear you've got Duo. Trowa, go get Duo and get him in here."  
Trowa stepped out of the shower, scooped Duo up, without a thought todesty, and carried him into the shower, kicking and screaming.  
  
~~~  
  
After Quatre had finally finished washing Duo's hair Trowa released thong haired baka. On the floor of the shower, Quatre picked up a doll. "Heuys.look what I found!" He held up a naked barbie. Duo snatched it out of  
Quatres hand. "That's mine!" He told them abruptly. Quatre grinned, and ouf a white bag pulled a clothed barbie, "I've got my own." He told Duo. "So you have a bathing suit?"  
  
Duo shook his head numbly. Quatre looked surprised,  
  
"You've got to have at least one bathing suit."  
  
Trowa nodded in agreement. "He's right."  
  
~~~  
  
"They've been in there 30 minutes now. Perhaps we should unlock the door."  
Heero said.  
  
Wufei nodded, "Justice has been served." He pulled the chair out from undehe knob. "Now we wait."  
  
~ Half an hour later ~  
  
"Maybe he's dead." Heero suggested.  
  
Wufei considered, "Possibly. The screams did stop quite some time ago."  
Both boys stared at the door and shook their heads.  
  
"We couldn't be that lucky."  
  
~ An hour later ~  
  
Heero continued to sit stark up right and stared at the door. Wufei had hiead lolled to one side and was half asleep. "Maybe they all drowned."  
Wufei suggested. Heero shrugged,  
  
"Maybe Trowa and Quatre did something to make Duo pass out."  
  
Wufei clamped and hand on his nose.  
  
~ Half an hour later ~  
  
All three boys walked out stark naked from the bathroom. Quatre had his arlung around Duo's neck, and was talking, "So you see Duo, if you reallant to be one, you have to have at least one bathing suit. And a pair oigh heels. A bag is always good too." Trowa silently agreed.  
  
Heero and Wufei stared at the three boys. "Kuso." He muttered. Heero stoond grabbed Wufei hand, and pulled him into the bedroom, slamming the doohut behind him.  
  
Duo stared after them in shock, "Wow. Looks like I'm going to be the onltraight Gundam Pilot left."  
  
Trowa smiled, "You're welcome to join me and Quatre, if you like."  
  
Duo considered and then shook his head. "Nah, I'll be right for now Tro-  
chan. But thanks for the offer, maybe I'll take you up on it later."  
  
Trowa nodded, and led a naked Quatre down the hall to their room. Dueaded for his own room, maybe shared showers did have their advantages.  
He'd have to see if he could convince Quatre and Trowa tomorrow.  
  
Please Read and Review!!!! Because if you do I might be able to get anothehapter out after exams. ::runs and hides in terror when she hears thated word::: 


	2. Part Two

Singing in the Shower: Part Two  
  
A Gundam Wing Fanfic  
  
Duo paced around the room once more. There was absolutely nothing to do. He had ransacked the cupboard for food just 20 minutes ago, and there was none left. He stomped out of his room. Maybe Trowa and Quatre would have a shower with him. Yep, that was what he was going to do. Have a shower with Trowa and Quatre. He barrelled down the hall and flung open the door to their room. Quatre and Trowa both lay in various states of undress doing something awfully interesting with tongues and cream cheese (at least, Duo hoped it was cream cheese). Duo considered joining them, but after a more careful look at what they were doing, he decided that joining them might be detrimental to his health, after all, he didn't think he had the flexibility that Trowa seemed to possess. He made a mental note to ask Trowa what had happened to his bottom rib, and backed out of the room.  
  
~~~  
  
Duo began to walk towards Heero's room, if he couldn't have a shower with Trowa and Quatre then Heero was the next best thing. He carefully opened the door to his best friends room, secretly hoping to find Heero masturbating or at least doing something teenage on the bed. He'd always suspected that deep down, Heero 'Perfect Soldier' Yuy was not really human and had no male anatomy or even anatomy of any kind.  
  
Instead Duo walked in to find Heero and Wufei sat, legs crossed, in front of a small tv, that was sat on a table. Both boys were staring fixated on the tv and singing in perfect synchronicity to "Be a man" from Mulan.  
  
10 minutes later when Duo finally came out of the catatonic state the sight of Heero and Wufei singing had sent him into, he began to sneak(or at least, what Duo considered sneaking) till he was sitting in between Heero and Wufei. Both boys continued to sing completely oblivious to his presence. In a hushed voice Duo began to sing along with them. As the song reached it's last notes, Heero held out the remote and rewound the tape back to the start of the song. Duo continued singing along with the 2 boys all the while getting louder and louder, until right at the end of the song he yelled out at the top of his lungs, "Be a man!" Heero and Wufei both snapped their heads around in complete shock. In less then a minute Duo found himself aching and bruised and outside Heero's door.  
  
The sound of the song starting up again with Heero and Wufei's voices accompanying it came through the keyhole. Sighing Duo walked back to his room. What was he supposed to do now? Grinning Duo threw a jacket around his shoulders. He could go out and visit the girls.  
  
~~~  
  
Duo stopped in front of Relena's mansion. He knocked on the front door, which was painted pink. A butler dressed entirely in pink opened the door, "Relena's Whorehouse, how may I help you?" Duo eeped and jumped backwards in surprise. Relena's voice trailed out to him, "So, Doro-chan, kinky enough for you?" She stopped as she saw Duo there,  
  
"Oh! Duo. I thought you were Dorothy. Come in, please."  
  
Duo stared at Relena in shock, "You.and Dorothy?" Relena nodded, Duo tried to make words, "But.but.don't you like Heero?"  
  
Relena rolled her eyes, "I gave up on him a while ago. I mean he's got that whole thing going with Wufei doesn't he?"  
  
Duo grinned, "So that's why they got so angry when I interrupted their singing!"  
  
Relenas jaw dropped, "Heero and Wufei sing?"  
  
"You run a whorehouse." Duo pointed out  
  
"Point taken." Relena acquiesced, "So what's your nasty habit?"  
  
"Mine?" Duo asked.  
  
Relena gave him a look, "Don't play stupid. You know mine."  
  
"I, er. I like to play barbies in the shower with Trowa and Quatre."  
  
Relena face flopped, "You're joking."  
  
Duo shook his head. Relena beamed. "Oh mi god. Like, me too. I have 3 barbies, one with pink hair, one with blonde and a dark skinned barbie. I also have 19 handbags, 4 pairs of shoes, and 2 pink bathing suits." Relena gushed, "Do you wanna take a shower with me. We can, like, play barbies."  
  
Duo nodded enthusiastically. "Yes please." He was going to get to play barbies, "I only started collecting like 8 days ago, so I only have two dolls, a black bathing suit, a bikini, a handbag and 16 pairs of shoes. I have a shoe fetish." He admitted,  
  
"Obviously!" Relena laughed, "But yours aren't here." She paused, "I know." She picked up her bright pink phone, "Pagan. I need you to get me 2 barbies, 5 bathing suits and a pair of shoes, on the double." There was a long pause and then Pagans voice came down the line, "As you wish, Miss Relena."  
  
Relena turned to beam at Duo, and hugged him, "Oh Duo we're going to have so much fun." She flipped on the tv, just in time to catch the end of an ad. "Barbies. Bringing people together around the world. Proudly supported by Queen Relena."  
  
~~~  
  
Duo stripped down unselfconsciously and adjusted to temperature of Relenas shower. A moment later Relena bounced into the shower, offering Duo her Barbies. She grinned at him, dropping onto the floor, and making her barbie walk around the shower. Duo dropped down so he was perching next to Relena, and began to play with the Barbie.  
  
"Relena, I decided to take you up on that shared shower off-" Dorothy started pushing open the door. She trailed off open mouthed, "What are you doing in the shower with him?" She asked.  
  
"Playing Barbies" Duo informed her, holding up the doll. "What does it look like?"  
  
Dorothy stared, "You're." She tried to say, "Barbies. I lurve them! Can I play too!!!!"  
  
Relena nodded, "Oh yes Doro-chan!!! I always wanted to play Barbies with you!"  
  
Duo smirked, "As much fun as this has been, I still gotta go see Hilde."  
  
Relena nodded absently, "Come again soon Duo. This was fun."  
  
"Yeah, next time Quat and Tro are to busy this'll be the first place I come."  
  
~~~  
  
"Hey Hild-ey" Duo called out. Hilde walked out of her workroom followed closely by a very naked, very happy Zechs Merquise. "Duo? What are you doing here? Une, Noin and I are sorta in the middle of something."  
  
Duo stared at the girl open mouthed. "I thought you were my girlfriend Hilde!"  
  
Hilde slapped him, "Not that kind of something baka." She shouted, as Une and Noin both wearing flimsy almost see through robes walked out of the same room Hilde and Zechs had been in.  
  
"Eeew! This is just too disgusting."  
  
"We're having a karaoke night." She informed him.  
  
"Karaoke." Duo beamed, "Hang on.if that's true the why is Zechs NAKED?!?"  
  
Hilde shrugged, "Don't ask me, ask Noin." Duo cast the soldier a suspicious look.. "Oka~ay" He muttered, "No offence Hildey but this is creeping me out. Wu and Hee-chan singing I can understand, Relena running a whorehouse I can cope with, playing barbies with various gay and lesbian couples in the shower is fun. But you having a karaoke night with almost naked OZ soldiers, well Hilde, frankly, that's scary. I'm going back to ask Tro-chan about his missing rib. Lata babe!"  
  
He waved his hand nonchalantly, and made his way back to the safehouse he was holed up in. Maybe he should get bored more often. The day had certainly been something.  
  
-notes-  
  
Thank You Lemon_Princess for reviewing, here's the sequal, just for you. ^_^ As well as Jeffery, thnaks for reviewing and H, as always, I'm glad you guys liked them! I tried to fix the formatting, but fanfiction has done something to it, and I can't work out what!?!  
  
Sorry for taking so long, but exams are hell on the nerves! I've finally finished that. And I've nearly finished the rest of my classes ::grins:: Hopefully I'll be able to work on some of my longer stories over the summer. Ja ne. 


End file.
